All for You
by bleedingsanity
Summary: When a new girl moves to town, a small town bookstore clerk/ high school student falls heavily in love. When You, meets Glee.
1. Chapter 1

You. I see you, with those emerald green eyes. Green eyes that are unlike any eyes I have seen before. There have never been eyes as green as yours, I am sure of it, a pure impossibility. I see you seeing me, watching me, observing me while I work. I won't let you see me seeing you, not yet anyway. I feel your eyes bore into my body, boring into my soul and igniting every ounce of passion within my veins. You are special; something new in this sad excuse of a town. You are fierce and beyond intelligent, refreshing from the idiots I have grown up with in this town. You spark fear and excitement in all of our peers at school. They are dim and crass, they have howled and barked at you as you walk down the halls at our quaint institution, you simply keep walking, head up, and ignore their animalistic calls, because you, you are simply here to learn. But, we are not at school; we are here, so there is no point in focusing on that. Let us focus on the fact that you are in my place of work, watching me, absorbing every movement of me gently stocking shelves with new books, and moving former new releases to their new homes. You want to talk to me; my body feels it. You are quiet, but you are not shy. You simply just do not care to make interactions with people who cannot have a deep conversation with you, or match your wits.

You grab a book about Astronomy and sit in one of armchairs next to the small coffee shop within our store. You sit there and lazily flip the pages for a few minutes and decide to get up and get a coffee. You order a black coffee, and sit back down. You let yourself get comfortable and really get into your reading. I leave you to your fun and finish the last of my tasks before my shift is over, which is just a short thirty minutes away. I do see you peek up every so often and scan around until you see me. You smirk to yourself and go back to your book. I have contemplated staying after work and joining you over by the coffee shop, but I can't make things that easy, nor do I want things to happen that quickly. I need to go slow, I need to make sure I can be what you need. I can't hurt you. I have to be good. For you.

My shift is over and I know you have watched me working. You appreciate my work ethic and the way I treat books, these delicate, precious pieces of work and wonder, and you have become greatly intrigued. I know you see me, saying good-bye to my boss and fellow co-workers. You see me leaving, and I see that small twinge of pain in your eyes, which makes my body ache with excitement. You don't want me to go, and I long to stay near you, but I go anyway. It's just how it has to be right now. One day, we will officially meet, Quinn, and it'll be nothing shy of magical. I dream and long for the day that I get to be a part of YOU.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey darling daughter. How was work at the shop today?"

I jumped about fifty feet in the air. My dad has a way of knowing how to sneak up on people.

"Oh, God! Dad! You scared the shit out of me!"I had just walked in the front door and was putting my bag down and hanging up my coat.

"Sorry. I didn't realize you were going to be so skittish. Everything alright? Did something happen?" He brought me in for a hug. He gives some of the most comforting hugs. I honestly hadn't even realized I needed to be comforted.

"Yea, dad, everything is fine. I guess I just got lost in thought on the ride home. The shop is doing well, but that's basically a given with your anal choice of employees. To top it off, no one is going to fuck around when the owner's daughter is working."I let go of my my dads loving embrace and worked my way to the kitchen. I was ravenous. I suppose that is what happens, Quinn, when you show up completely unexpectedly and get my hormones flowing so intensely.

"Well, you never know. I am glad I have you there to keep an extra eye on it though. So, thank you." He gave me a kiss on the top of my head and left me to my sandwich.

I smiled at him and ate. Once I finished, I cleaned up my mess and went up to my room to shower. I felt hot and dirty and needed to wash the day off of me along with the thoughts I was still having of you, Quinn. Even when you shouldn't be on my mind, you find a way to slip in. I got up to my room and found some comfy clothes to change into once I am bathed. I grab my towels and put my clothes on top of my dresser next to a picture of my dad and my mom in the hospital about an hour after she gave birth to me. It's the only picture I have with her, actually. She passed away the day she came home from the hospital with me. She died of complications from birth, she hemorrhaged and the doctors hadn't caught it before she came home.

She was beautiful. Her pictures showed that she had soft tan skin, beautiful long black hair, just like mine; she had such soft and kind features. She was perfect. Everything I would have wished for in a mother. I know I never knew her, but I wouldn't have traded her for anything. She was a cook, a chef I suppose, but also a baker. She was so talented and so gifted and smart. My dad never got over losing her. He took to raising me and nothing else. I can never thank him enough for what he has done for me. It takes a lot for a person to completely dedicate their life to someone, especially after such a tragedy.

My poor father has lost so many people in his life. It's painful to hear and see his hurt. He is such a kind and loving father and I know he loved everyone else he lost just as hard as he loves me. I try as hard to be his perfect thing, and I refuse to let him lose me, too. I will make him proud. I will make him see that he has taught me well and given me everything I need to succeed and get by in life. He taught me everything about books. How to take care of them, how to appreciate them. How to care for the most special and delicate of books. I know you must be thinking I am being a bit over the top, but books are what really bonded us. Books have been my dad's life for most of his life. It's how he survived childhood all they way through to mu birth. He had opened our quint little book shop shortly after my mother found out she was pregnant with me. You see, my uncle, my mother's brother, was killed by a cop the same day my parents told him they were expecting me. He was working on a movie project with my father, so once everything went through and was completed, he got all the money for it. So, he opened a book store and named it after my late uncle. _F.Q. Books_. Which, Quinn, is all the more reason we are meant to be. You have part of my family's name. That Q for Quinn. What are the odds of you moving here and entering my life, a Quinn, if only by blood. I do not carry that name though, for I am a Goldberg.

I have hardly realized I had showered and dressed, I went through the motions merely lost in the thoughts of my mother. My thoughts of you. I wonder what my mother would have thought of you. I am sure she would have adored you just as much as I do, as much as my father will once he gets the chance to meet you. I finish brushing my hair and make my way to my bed. I get comfy and decide to scroll through Netflix to see if anything peaks my interest. After I have searched for about fifteen minutes, I give up and pick up a book. One of my absolute favorites, _Wuthering Heights_. There is just something about Heathcliff and Catherine that I adore. The darkness but the impenetrable love of the two of them. I eventually put my book down and rest my eyes. When I open them, the bright 5 o'clock light has vanished into 11:23 p.m. I was startled awake, but by what? As I gather my thoughts and my bearings and try to figure out exactly what day it is again, I hear it, what woke me up so suddenly. A scream.


End file.
